Se reconstruire
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Le moment le plus dur pour Castiel et Dean, c'est quand ils se rendent chacun compte qu'ils s'aiment plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Une reconstruction est-elle possible ou sont-ils condamnés à ne rien s'avouer jusqu'à la mort? (DESTIEL)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un autre petit Destiel qui se passe après la saison 8. Je m'inspire des paroles de Metatron, "find a wife and make babies" Malgré les apparences, oui, c'est bien un Destiel (: **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

_« Trouve une femme, fais des enfants... »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête depuis des semaines, voire des mois. Depuis que sa Grâce lui avait été violemment arrachée par Metatron. Depuis qu'il avait été renvoyé de force sur Terre. Il avait mis plus d'un mois à retrouver Dean et Sam Winchester, ses protégés. Plus d'un mois seul, sans eux, errant dans les villes qu'il parcourait désespérément à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. A plusieurs reprises, Castiel avait faillit mourir de la main de sa propre famille. Certains de ses frères lui en voulaient au point de vouloir le détruire.

Et maintenant, après avoir essayé à son tour de se tuer, le nouvel humain était allongé sur son lit, yeux fermés, respiration calme et posée, les mains sur son ventre. Il essayait en vain de se détendre, mais cette phrase qui avait tout un sens ne cessait de le démoraliser. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas ça. Pas avec la personne qu'il voulait, en tout cas. En devenant humain, Castiel avait compris qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments. Et à son plus grand malheur, il avait compris qu'il aimait plus que de raison son protégé : Dean.

Trouver une femme...comment pouvait-il espérer trouver une femme quand son cœur était déjà pris par un homme ? Même en imaginant qu'il ait le droit d'être amoureux d'un homme, il ne pourrait pas le lui dire. Dean s'était sans doute déjà trouvé quelqu'un durant leurs mois de séparation. Il ne lui faisait plus autant confiance qu'avant non plus, d'ailleurs. Castiel porta une main sur ses joues, essuyant la première larme qui commençait à rouler sur son visage. Un autre inconvénient de la vie humaine, il pouvait à présent pleurer. Et pleurer, ça faisait mal, surtout lorsqu'on pensait à l'homme que l'on chérissait le plus.

-Celui pour qui j'ai trahi ma famille, songea Castiel à haute voix, la culpabilité le prenant.

Car oui, c'était aussi vrai, il avait trahi et brisé sa famille, son unique famille, pour être aux côtés d'un humain qui le considérait juste comme une marionnette. Il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de Dean, mais jamais il n'entendait de paroles réconfortantes, rassurantes. Seule sa famille déchirée lui avait dit des choses douces. L'ancien ange repensa à certains de ses frères, certaines de ses sœurs. Même les moins gentils lui avaient témoigné de l'amour fraternel. Même Zachariah, même Uriel. Surtout Hester et Naomi, deux anges qu'il avait sans doute perdu sans même voir qu'elles cherchaient à lui pardonner, même si Hester lui avait mis un coup de poing en plein visage...même plus.

-Et ce jour là, Dean n'a rien fait pour moi, murmura-t-il tristement, se souvenant de cette scène.

C'était Meg, un démon de la pire espèce, qui l'avait sauvé. Meg, pour qui il éprouvait une profonde affection. On lui avait expliqué que ce n'était que du désir, mais pas de l'amour. Il ne savait plus qui lui avait appris cela. Meg...il ne savait même pas ce qui lui était arrivé, à cette diablesse. Personne n'avait voulu lui dire. Peut-être aurait-il dû penser à le demander à Metatron avant que ce dernier ne lui enlève ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Quoique sa Grâce n'était pas ce qu'il avait de plus cher, plus depuis un long moment en tout cas.

Fais des enfants. Faire des enfants ? Mais comment en faire, des enfants ? Castiel baissa les yeux, l'image de beaux petits bébés endormis lui revint en mémoire. Sauf que dans ses souvenirs, il ne berçait aucun enfant, il ne les réconfortait pas lorsqu'ils se réveillaient. Il ne les embrassait pas sur le front avant de leur murmurer qu'il les aimait, qu'il ne leur ferait jamais de mal. Non, lui, il les tuait. La seule fois où il avait pu voir des bébés, c'était pour les tuer lors de la purge des hébreux, en Egypte. Naomi le lui avait gentiment rappelé quand elle voulait la tablette, et maintenant, Castiel s'en rappelait. De ses propres mains qu'il avait espéré innocentes, il avait détruit la vie de plusieurs centaines de bébés et d'enfants, tout ça à cause d'une loi idiote : celui qui n'avait pas protégé sa maison avec du sang d'agneau peint sur ses fenêtres et sa porte devait payer et voir mourir le premier enfant de sa famille. Quelle injuste règle, et en plus, il y avait participé.

Comment pouvait-il alors songer à avoir des enfants tout en sachant qu'il avait le sang de milliers sur ses mains, au fond de lui, dans son esprit et même sur ses ailes aujourd'hui disparues ?

-Surtout avec Dean...je ne veux être qu'avec lui, mais il ne voudra pas de moi. Il ne voudra pas être mon compagnon, il ne voudra pas avoir d'enfants avec moi. De toute manière, il ne me semble pas que les hommes puissent avoir des bébés dans le ventre ! Mais même en adopter, il ne voudrait pas..., soupira l'ange en se retournant contre ses oreillers. S'il savait que je ne pense qu'à lui, maintenant. Pourquoi est-il le seul à avoir perdu sa confiance en moi ?

Castiel continua de parler durant un moment, et quand enfin il finit son monologue à son oreiller, il comprit une chose. Metatron avait essayé de l'aider, mais il n'avait fait que l'enfoncer dans ses soucis. Et surtout, il n'avait pas le droit de briser une si belle âme que celle de Dean. Il s'était repenti, son âme avait retrouvé de la couleur la dernière fois que Castiel l'avait touché. Mais comment pouvait-il oser croire à un futur avec ce même Dean ? Comment osait-il penser à toucher un corps aussi beau ? Ca serait le souiller que d'y toucher.

-Avoir une femme et des enfants, ce n'est sans doute pas le destin que Dieu m'a donné. Encore moins espérer vivre avec Dean. La seule chose que je peux faire en attendant qu'il me fasse confiance, c'est...me reconstruire, comme disent les humains. Si seulement Dean était là pour m'aider, murmura encore le nouvel humain.

Il enterra tristement sa tête dans ses oreillers roses. Sam avait cru bon d'ajouter de la couleur à la chambre de l'ange, et Castiel avait trouvé que le rose était une belle couleur. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à de doux souvenirs, tout en essayant d'entrevoir un bel avenir avec son protégé. Un compagnon et un enfant qu'ils auraient adopté tous les deux, s'en occupant avec amour comme si rien de tout ceci ne s'était pas passé. Plongeant dans les rêves les plus doux que son esprit brisé pouvait imaginer, Castiel n'aperçut pas un regard vert posé sur lui depuis le début.

Dean regarda tristement son ange gardien. Alors depuis ce temps, il avait eu le bonheur devant lui sans jamais le voir. Castiel était son bonheur, avec Sam et leurs espoirs. Il repartit de la chambre discrètement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Castiel alors qu'il devait faire de beaux rêves. Se reconstruire ensemble, oui, mais avoir un avenir ensemble, était-ce encore possible après les erreurs qu'ils avaient tous les deux commis ? Castiel d'avoir trahi sa famille pour Dean, et Dean de ne pas avoir vu qu'il n'était jamais seul et que Castiel veillait toujours sur lui.

* * *

**Selon vous, puis-je continuer dans les fics Destiel ou suis-je une catastrophe ambulante? (vous avez le droit de le dire, rassurez-vous!)**


End file.
